Esa noche
by Florciita
Summary: Aun en el presente no podía discriminar si lo que la llevó a creer que acostarse con el Dragon Slayer era buena idea fue el cansancio extremo o la falta de sentido común. /Viñeta/


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

**Esa noche.**

Lucy había llegado con deseos de no hacer ningún trabajo difícil en la jornada y se extrañó de no haber encontrado a Natsu. O más bien que él la haya encontrado a ella. Esperó un rato considerable y, sentada en la barra, hablando con Mirajane de cualquier cosa, le preguntó de manera casual sobre el paradero de su amigo. La chica le contestó sonriente que había salido en una misión y la rubia juntó las cejas pensando en ello. Normalmente tenían la decencia de avisarle que iban a ir sin ella. Se molestó. Ganduleó un rato más en la barra y se paró a buscar un trabajo que le llamase la atención. Regresó a la barra anunciando su día libre.

La noche anterior había encontrado a Natsu debajo de sus sábanas. Se sorprendió cuando las levantó y vio a su amigo tirado en su cama durmiendo y sobre la almohada, Happy. En otro momento hubiera gritado, es más, estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero no lo hizo. Si lo pensaba bien no había motivos para no hacerlo, sin embargo, ella se abstuvo. Y aunque el sueño estaba matándola por dentro, se sentó en su escritorio y obtuvo buena inspiración para hacer un par de anotaciones sobre la novela en la que trabajaba.

En el momento en que se encontró con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, babeando la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo, supo que ya no podía seguir luchando contra el sueño. Valoró cuán extraño sería acostarse al lado de Natsu, sin moverse demasiado, solo por descansar. Aun en el presente no podía discriminar si lo que la llevó a creer que acostarse con el Dragon Slayer era buena idea fue el cansancio extremo o la falta de sentido común. De todas maneras lo hizo, guardando lo que más pudo las distancias.

Lucy tuvo que soportar esa noche que Natsu rodara hasta encontrar su cuerpo y susurrara su nombre en sueños. "Lucy", prolongando la vocal de su nombre y el contaste "Aye" que suspiraba Happy. Quiso matarlos por no dejarla dormir. Mas por otro lado, se sentía extrañamente bien tenerlo a su lado durmiendo. Era lo más cerca e intimo que había estado con un chico antes—sin contar la vez que también él se había colado a su cama a dormir un rato pero ella lo sacó en cuanto lo descubrió. Por eso, cuando echó a volar su imaginación, pensando en cómo podría salir de esa, no se le ocurrió nada más ni mejor que acariciar suavemente el brazo descubierto de su amigo. Solo por curiosidad. Se lo pensó bastante—ya para esa hora estaba sufriendo de insomnio y algo de locura— y se volteó, encontrándolo medio-muerto, con la boca abierta.

Deslizó suavemente las yemas de sus dedos por la piel de su brazo. Sonrió al comprobar que no se había despertado. Entonces con dos dedos comenzó a caminar por la extremidad. ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo? Era una perfecta oportunidad para jugarle una a Natsu. Se cayó de la cama cuando quiso volver a su posición. El estruendo no los despertó, sin embargo, el gato insinuó murmurando dormido que eso había sido un terremoto. Lucy buscó a ciegas los rotuladores en el lapicero de su escritorio y volvió a la cama con sus amigos. Primero rayó al gato. Y no fue muy gentil pues apenas se veía su azul pelaje. Después pasó a su compañero. Al principio dudó en qué hacerle debido a que dibujó todo lo que se le ocurrió en el rostro de Happy, no obstante, optó por resbalar el rotulador por sobre su frente, pasando por las mejillas, doblando en el puente de la nariz, terminando en la barbilla y después dibujar en el sentido en que su mano adormilada se moviera. Natsu se había convertido en un garabato humano.

Cuando hubo satisfecho su necesidad de actuar normal, Lucy decidió que ya era momento de descansar, aunque ya estaba completamente despierta. Cerró los ojos, dándole la espalda al chico y comenzó a relajar su cuerpo. Por un momento creyó haber dormido un poco, sin embargo, se despertó porque el Dragon Slayer estaba haciendo un molesto sonido nasal. Después comenzó a roncar y se interrumpió diciendo en sueños: "Rápido, Happy. Tenemos que salvar a Lucy". Ella se enterneció fugazmente. Se preguntó cómo sería abrazarlo mientras dormía, como si… Se sonrojó. "Tonta, es tu amigo" respiró y volteó a mirarlo nuevamente. "Tu amigo que está dormido". Se arrimó a su cuerpo, pasando un brazo por su pecho y recostando su cabeza en este. Sintió cómo suspiraba.

Si Lucy recordaba bien la noche anterior, con ambos codos apoyados en la barra, con el rostro reposando sobre la palma de su mano derecha, observando a Mirajane buscar unas bebidas e irse, no se arrepentía tanto. Durmió bien. Y cuando despertó, a la mañana siguiente con toda la cara rayada no hizo más que reír y pronunciar escasamente el nombre de sus dos amigos mientras abría el grifo del agua. En el momento creyó que era un sueño, sin embargo, ella había estado semiconsciente cuando Natsu y Happy terminaban de pasar el rotulador por su frente y se reían.

—Eso, Lucy— dijo al despegar la punta del lápiz—, es por lo de anoche.

Happy lo alentó. Sintió cómo se iban alejando y, antes de que se hayan ido del todo, Dragneel esperó.

—Oh, cierto— e hizo como si ella en realidad estuviera despierta. Avisó antes de cerrar la puerta:—. Tomamos un trabajo. No te quisimos despertar.

* * *

Si tuviera que ser sincera, yo creo que no está tan mal; por lo menos para ser lo primero que escribo sobre el fandom.

¿Y ustedes qué opinan?


End file.
